Red
by crazyfan17
Summary: Xanxus blinked. 'Those bastard brought him a prostitute for his birthday.'


**So I had this piece just sitting on my computer collecting dust and I thought I should post it. I'm sorry if Xanxus is oc, he's such a hard character write. This was supposed to be muti chapter story but… yeah. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Why the fuck are you bringing me to my room?" Xanxus growled at his two servants-err- comrades.

"Because you're present is there!" Lussuria said cheerfully as they made their way down the empty hall way.

"The fuck? I don't need anything from trash like you." Xanxus said as he took a swing of the scotch in the battle that was held in his hand.

"Shishishi. I think you'll love this one boss." Belphegor said with that creepy grin. "Besides it was Squalo's idea."

It was the dreaded day in Varia.

Xanxus' birthday.

It was the day that their irritating lovable asshat of a boss drink more which in turn had them dodging bottles all day. Especially Squalo since he was the closet. He just never learn. Not to mention Xanxus was more pissed and trigger happy than usually and loves to stalk the halls every hour. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in his way… let's just say we won't see them for weeks.

Bel dodged the bottle of scotch that was aimed at his head as they finally made it to the bedroom.

"I hope you enjoy it!" Lussuria said with a wink before he and Bel made their escape quickly down the hall.

The boss of Varia arched an eyebrow at his subordinates back before shrugging and opening the door. Well he wanted to be alone anyway. This day always brought back bad memories, of his mother-

He stopped his train of thought as he entered his bedroom, intent on raiding his secret alcohol cabinet and getting drunk, present be damned, but only to stop and stare at the sight that was in front of him.

It was a woman.

A very exquisite, exotic looking one.

She had chocolate colored skin that he wanted to take a bite out of and the purest white hair that flowed down her back like a water fall. She was really tall, he estimated that she came up to his chin without the stilettos. Her eyes were crimson in color and if he was a wuss he would've said they were like rubies.

But he wasn't a wuss.

"Who the fuck are you trash?" he growled glaring at her.

There was a flash of surprise on her face at his crude question, but she covered it up with a seductive smile of those plump painted red lips. "Your present." She answered huskily.

He blinked. ' _Those bastard brought him a prostitute.'_ He thought as he gave her body a through looking at. She was wrapped in red silk ribbons that left little to the mind. "Present huh?" he murmured as he came within the room and closed the door.

She nodded giving him another one of those killer smiles that instantly made him hard.

"I'm here to fulfil any fantasy that you ask of me." She started swaying towards him like she was a model on the runway with a horde of adoring fan at her feet.

He wouldn't be surprise if she was a model, with those long smooth legs that almost had groaning out loud at the thought of them wrapped around his waist. Fuck, it's been to long since had a woman. "Any fantasy?" he asked with a neutral tone as he watched her come to a stop in front of him. He caught a whiff of her scent.

She smelled of cherries.

"Any fantasy." She confirmed in a breathless tone as she stared into his blood red eyes. She studied his scared face and tone body intently. Her gut feeling was telling her that this man was dangerous. He could destroy her world and rock it at the same time. She wasn't fool by that neutral tone, she saw the instant lust that rushed into his eyes before it was covered.

She didn't see it coming as he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Gasping and heart thumping wildly, she bounce a little on the bed.

He unloosen his white crisp shirt, shrugging out it and dumping it on the floor before getting on the bed.

She sat up quickly as he started towards her with predatory intent. "Wait! Wait…"

He paused, looking at her with an impatient look.

She swallowed thickly at his expression, but forged on ahead. "I'm here for your pleasure Xanxus. Let me undress you." She said.

He waved that away. "I don't care for all that. All I want is a good fuck." He started towards her again.

Her heart skipped a beat at his tone, but she dance out of his hands. "That may be so. But it could be so much more pleasurable if we do it my way." She looked at him with lower lashes.

That look almost destroyed him. He huffed. "Fine." He said gruffly as he sat back on the bed.

She breathe a sigh of relief. She felt much better when she was controlling things and not her customer. It was much safer that way, not to mention she didn't want on top of things, Lord knew she probably wouldn't be able to make it to school tomorrow. "Are there any rules I should know about?" she asked as she reached for his belt.

"No." he said simply as he helped her take off his pants. He was left only in his black boxers.

She hid her surprise, eyeing his scars again. She thought he'll have a list that was the length of her arm. She straddle his lap, feeling his bulge on her thigh. "Good." She whispered as she wrapped her arm around him and landed her lips squarely on his.

Both moaned from the sensation. He circled her waist, pulling her more on his erection.

Mmm! He felt huge. She grinded her hips experimentally, wanting to feel more.

He muttered an oath cupping a full breast through the silk ribbon. "Take this off." He ordered.

"Unwrap me." She countered, her voice shaky. Inwardly grimacing; she was supposed to be sound like a seductress not a pre-teen school girl who never been with a man.

He gave her a look like he knew her thoughts, but he didn't say anything as he lifted her off his lap and laid her on the bed beneath him. He loomed over her as she stared into his eyes. Of all the men she met, he had the most beautiful eyes.

He reached for the loosely tied ribbon between the valley of her breasts and pulled. The ribbon came undone easily and her generous full breasts spilled out. His face was devoid of emotion but his eyes were pools of lust as he stared.

It made her a little nervous to be on the receiving end of that glare. Sure, she had men look at her with lust and desire in their eyes, but never like this. The feeling in her gut interfiled. But she gave him a sexy smile. "Like what you see?" she asked wiggling a bit.

He reached for one her breast as an answer, kneading it roughly but not cruel.

She gasped, watching his big hands as he teased her nipples making them hard. Moaning softly, she threw her head back into the soft pillows. This was too much! He wasn't even using his mouth yet but he already had her body tense. She had to get back in control. She tried to move away from his seductive hands, but he held fast as he glared at her.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he growled, the dark words washing over her. That had a warning in them.

If she didn't say something quick this would end before it even began at least for her anyway. "I'm supposed to be here for your pleasure Xanxus. I can't just lay here and let you do all the work." She said her voice husky as she again looked at him through lidden eyes.

He grunted, moving himself so that she could feel him between her legs.

She sucked in a breath.

"All I want is a good fuck. I don't care for all that other shit." With each word he thrust between her legs right on her clit.

She moaned out with each thrust he gave her. The only thing that was separating them was his boxers and a thin piece of ribbon. It felt good, but that was beside the point. She had a job to do and he wasn't going to distract her from it. "Are you sure?" she asked with a slow smile. "There's nothing you want me to do?"

He stared at her long and hard, eyes trailing the length of her before going back to her eyes. A smirk made its way to his face that had her heart doing flip-flops. "Since you're so eager to please…" He got off the bed and took off his boxers. Taking his member in his hand he gave a few light strokes it.

She watched his movements with greedy eyes, getting slicker from the sight.

"Suck me off." He ordered.

Her eyes widened before narrowing. She licked her lips. Now that was something she could do and enjoy. She sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed. Her small hand reached for him.

He sucked in a breath at the contact.

She fisted her hand and started pumping back and forth, testing him. He was smooth and hard, long and thick. She looked up at him as she took him into her mouth. He could barely fit, so she had to relax her throat muscles to take more, but even then he was too big. Whatever she couldn't fit she pumped with her hand.

"Fuck." He muttered as he watched her take him.

She slowly release him, licking his slit where some pre-cum was escaping before looking back up at him. "You like?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

His hand wrapped around her long hair, pulling her back down on him. "What do you think?" he countered a bit out of breath as he took him back into her mouth.

She hummed, going to work. He was thrusting back and forth into her mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head. He had to admit she was good. Fucking good.

She was watching him, enchanted by the emotion on his face. It turned her on to have this man at her mercy. She could tell with the way he was handling her earlier that he was a man the lead not follow.

She reached down and cupped herself through the ribbon. Pushing the thin cloth aside, she started rubbing her clit intensely. She wanted to relive the ache at least a little. He started to taste more salty as more pre-cum was flowing out. She was loving it. Most times she didn't enjoy giving head; the man either smell horrible or called her demanding words that took the fun out of it.

But not with him.

It was arousing and addictive. She could do this all night.

Suddenly he drew away from her with a foul curse.

She whined in protest, she wasn't finish with him yet.

"I got to fuck you right now." He said darkly turning her over so that she was on her stomach.

She heard him move away before coming back to her. She heard a ripping sound before she felt his finger going inside her.

"Damn you're soaking wet." He grunted.

She moaned long and slow to his statement.

Drawing back, he ripped the wrapping from her body, making her completely naked.

She drew her knees up and leaned her upper body on the bed so that her ass was in the air. She was surrendering herself for the first and she liked it.

He grunted in approval, covering her backside, his tip at her opening. He pushed in, filling her to the hilt.

"Aaah!" She moaned as he groan.

He was long, thick and so hard as he stretched her.

He didn't move for a moment as he savored the surprisingly tight feeling she had. "Damn you feel good." He murmured as he pulled back until the tip remained before slamming back in.

She clenched the bed sheets as he thrusts in and out of her with deep, rough strokes. She yelled out her pleasure, not surprised if the whole house heard her. He grabbed a hold of her hips and slammed himself home as he growled dark things into her ears. It turned her on even more.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Xanxus…" she moaned. He felt so good. She didn't have to fake her moans. This was the first time she ever felt like this. No man has ever gotten her wet and so close to an orgasm before. Hell, sex wasn't that enjoyable for her, but she had to earn her keep somehow. Now she can finally see why people go so crazy over this.

If she wasn't careful she could come addicted.

"That's right. Say my name." He slapped her on the ass as he thrust particular deep, hitting her most pleasurable spot.

She screamed into the pillow, her hands clenched tightly on the sheets. _'Whoa… where did that come from?'_ she thought her mind a hazy mist. He just hit her g-spot. She didn't even knew she had one.

He smirked, hitting it again. She tensed up, causing him to groan. Suddenly he pulled out. Ignoring her whine of protest, he turned her over on her back. He bended her legs until they touched her breasts. Now she had a good view as she watched him go inside her through low lashes.

She looked up into his eyes as he took her. He was staring at her with no visible face expression but his eyes… they told all as he watched her with such dark hunger, and was his scars… bigger? He really was the most dangerous man she ever met. She grabbed his hands where they were gripping at the back of her legs as his thrusts got harder, rougher.

"C-come… for me Xan-"

Hitting her pleasure spot again, she cut off as she came with his name on her lips. Wave after wave took her body and she could've sworn she saw angels floating over her head.

It was her first orgasm.

She blocked out, missing the look he was giving her.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She woke up feeling distorted and confused. She was in a bed that was way softer than what she was used to. Opening her eyes she stared right into red. For a moment she didn't know what she was staring at until the memories started coming back. She widened her eyes as Xanxus glared at her.

"It's about fucking time you woke up. I'm getting blue balls."

She blinked, her mind still a little muddle from sleep. Blue balls? What was he…? Her eyes traveled down and widened in shock. He was still hard. Her eyes snapped back to his face.

He leered at her. "You passed out. I couldn't fuck an unresponsive body. Though I did try."

"… how long was I out?" she asked, her mind moving. She couldn't believe she passed out. What can of escort was she if she couldn't please her customer?

He grabbed her leg and turned her on her side as he entered her again. "I don't know and don't fucking care." His thrusts were fast and hard.

She could only hold on as he set pace to come. It was highly erotica to hear him grunt in her ear as he pinched her nipples. After five more thrusts he found his release.

He unloosen her leg and moved away from her to go dispose of the condom in his private bathroom.

Another job well done. She got up and off the bed, wincing. Her legs felt like jelly and she kinda sore. It was going to be a pain walking around tomorrow but that was okay. She had an eye crossing orgasm. It was well worth the pain.

She was almost to the door, intent on finding her clothes in one of those guest rooms that long haired guy stored it in when-

"Where are you going scum?"

She turned towards the voice to see him by the bed scowling at her. She swallowed at his expression. "I'm leaving." Her voice didn't give a hint to what she was feeling.

"No you're not. I'm not done with you."

Her eyes unconsciously looked down and widened. He was hard again. This man is virile.

"Get back on the bed, you'll leave tomorrow." He growled.

What did she get herself into…?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Yeah the ending sucks, but I didn't know how to end it…

Plz review!


End file.
